Infantry Und Panzer
by tforce
Summary: Akio is the commander of the infantry team at Akagi Boys High School until his school was shutdown. Know him and his team transfer to Ooarai Girls High School to fight along side his new team as battle it out to win the Infantry and Tankery Tournament.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Authors Notes:**

 **so this is my first ever fanfic story and my first time writing a story for entertainment so go easy on me.**

 **Updated:29/11/2015**

 **Just a quick update on spelling and gramma. I'm am working on chapter 2 but school is not letting me easy. I'll try to finsh it either by the end of this month or near the start of the next month sorry for the delay :(**

 **Updated: 18/11/2015**

 **Just a update to the story. Change the names of some characters to fit more of a Japanese school in japan and remove a few lines in the story because i fill like it will give me trouble later in the story, also doing a little spelling of name change should be found at the bottom of the . I'm only using Japanese address with the new characters as there new to the school and everyone but will start to just use there first name as the story progress.**

 **enjoy the Story :D**

 **Disclaimer i don't own girls und panzer only my oc.**

 **...**

 **Infantry Und Panzer**

 **Chapter One: A New Beginning**

 **Akagi Boys High School**

 **9:30am Headmaster Office**

"WHAT!"shouted a Akio,"What do you mean were being shutdown?" Akio Takahashi is a average looking boy with short black hair and brown Eyes only and only bit taller than Miho.

"Exactly what i mean our school is getting old can we cant afford to stay open any longer, so im sending you and your team to Oarai in a weeks but im sending you first so you can get to know the commander and students you will be working with you leave tomorrow morning "said the headmaster.

"Wait isn't Oarai the winners of the championship last year and is a girl only school"Akio said with a questionable look.

"yes Oarai are the winners of the championship three month ago and there going to be no longer a girl school due to financial problem which lead them to change the school into a co-ed school hoping to keep the school from shutting down, any other questions"

"no, sir"Akio said while looking down with a sad tone to his voice and bowed before turning and walking out the door.

...

 **Oarai School**

 **1:30pm After Lunch, Student Council Room**

"Were getting boys"Anzu Said with a Smile while chewing on her sweet potato.

"What do you mean were getting boys"Miho said.

"It Mean were be getting boys into our school"Anzu said happily.

"why?"Miho said with questionable look.

"Thanks to you were able to say open but were still low on money even with the new support we been getting and new students. we still don't have enough so we decided to turn this school into a co-ed. Plus were entering a tournament in a few mouths, i know we done one not so long ago but this tournament is different the Infantry and Tankery have decided to try something new due to the increase popularity of the sport so there putting Infantry and Tankery to fight along side each other "Momo Said.

"Right"Miho turn around before Momo stop her "wait there one more thing, Akagi Boys high School Infantry Commander will be arriving tomorrow morning at the runway at 7:30am, he will be our new infantry commander and his team will arrive a week later has his school has been disbanded i would like you to show him around and maybe he can help you look for the infantry gear"Miho had remember the time she won the championship and save the school, there school wasn't lucky as us.

...

 **Tank Shed 1:45pm**

"Miporin"Saori said happily to her friend and hugging her tightly.

"Saori can't bre..." Saori quickly let go of here friend,Miho notice that there are four girls standing with Yukari. Yukari Notice Miho can call Miho over the the other four girls.

"Miho these four girls want to join our tankery team"Yukari said pointing to the four girls standing next to her.

"My name is Kasumi Takumi"Kasumi is a tall girl, with long legs and slim lithe figure and slightly tanned complexion. She has long dusty blonde hair . Her fringe is parted to the left and her eyes are a crystal blue.

"Aya Izayoi at your service" Aya has long, luscious fiery red hair. She has slender legs and a slim body figure. She isn't particularly tall, and has bright, gleaming emerald eyes.

"I'm Haruna Adachi it soooooo nice to meet you" Haruna said running to hug Miho before hitting her head on the panzer IV with a thump "ouch!" Haruna is an emo with crimson red shoulder length hair. Not exactly skinny, but not exactly pudgy either, Karin has an okay figure. Her eyes are dark, as if her irises are pure onyx.

All the girls giggle but Miho "Are you OK Adachi San"Miho said worried "she will be fine she a bit, well crazy and very energetic "Kasumi Said. with a slight giggle.

"im Mei, Mei Ayizowa"Mei said quietly looking at the floor as if it was more interesting then anything is a quiet girl with a petite figure. Her slightly pale complexion makes her dark brunette hair and green eyes stand out. She seems to have a fragile frame. Though she seems to be weak, she is actually quite strong, but closed off.

All the girls giggle but Miho "It nice to meet you, im Miho Nishizumi, but we don't have any tanks"Miho Said with a sad look on her face.

"but Miho don't you remember the tanks that Saunder gave us after the championship" Miho suddenly realize what Yukari said. It was a while back but Saunder gave Oarai a new tank from there arsenal of Sherman the M4A3E8 Sherman also widely known as The Easy Eight. The easy eight is a standed Sherman but equip with a 76mm gun instead of it 75mm gun. It armor is the same as all the Sherman but is more powerful than the M4 Sherman but not as powerful as the Firefly with it Ordnance QF 17-pounder gun.

"Right, you girls can take the Easy Eight. Were going to the range to practise if you need any help ask Rabbit Team there tanks should be similar to yours tank, What animal you want on your tank to be called"Miho said.

"Tiger "All four girls said simultaneously while running towards there new tank.

"So"Aya trying to catch her friends attention "i guest i should be commander since i like to boss you all"Aya said with a slight grin.

"why not i go gunner away wanted to try to use one plus i have great at math so i can calculate the bullet trajectory"Kasumi said.

"Your pretty much a walking calculate i go loader i want big and strong so i can impress the boys"Aya said while hugging Kasumi tightly before releasing the gasping Kasumi.

"Mei you can be driver since you have a driver license"Aya suggested.

"I don't think having a driver license will help her"Kasumi Said laughing.

"Sure"Mei Said with a smile. As the girls climb into there tanks, they found out that the tanks look more cramped then they have thought. Kasumi the smart one found a book hidden next to her seat she is grab the manual and started to read it."So how do i start this thing"Mei said quietly.

"Ah here it is, a. Open gasoline shut-off valves which are located in the left side of the fighting compartment (fig. 7). If the fuel tanks are full, run from right tanks for 30 minutes to provide expansion space for the fuel before opening valves on left fuel tank. b. Close battery master switch.

c. Put gear shift lever in neutral.

d. Pull hand throttle out about 1/4 inch. e. In cold weather prime the engine three to nine quick pulls on the primer, depending on outside temperature.

f. Depress clutch pedal.

g. Turn magneto switch to both position.

h. Press starter button.

i. Engine should start readily."the engine roared to life and a few minutes later they began to move to the shooting range with the rest of the tanks.

...

 **Miho Apartment 8pm**

Miho was on her laptop searching about the new student that she will be spending time with. The student Council have gave her a sheet which tell her his name, background, appearance and come with a photo. 'i don't know if im going to be conformable talking to a boy, I only been to a girl school the only boys i saw was men older than me an were working. Miho return to her laptop and began to search one of Akagi Boys high School battle to understand what type of tactics,what he best and worst at. Miho found a video and click on it. Showing a match between Akagi Boys high School and Shokaku boys high school.

 **...**

 **Authors Notes:**

 **well there you have it my first chapter of Infantry Und Panzer. It only the introduction to some of the characters so i hope you like it and remember im still new to this story writing stuff even though im in high school i never write a story for fun or entertainment so please go easy on me and don't swarm with rude comments.**

 **fun fact: the section were Kasumi tell Ashley how to start the tank. the instructions are from the real manual on how to start a Sherman.**

 **Special thanks to my friends who help me with the character description.**

 **Name Changes:**

 **Aya Izayoi (Jess Shi)**

 **Haruna Adachi(Karin Tse)**

 **Mei Ayizowa(Ashley Tan)**

 **Kasumi Takumi (Erica Tan)**

 **Fill free to pm me your ideas and how to improve on my writing and have a nice day :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Infantry Combat

**Authors Notes:**

 **well im sorry i haven't been active as i was busy with school as it bombarted me with homework so sorry for not being active, well hope you like the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own girls und panzer only my oc.**

 **...**

 **Infantry Und Panzer**

 **Chapter 2: Infantry Combat**

 **Akio Apartment 7:45pm**

 **Akio POV**

As the the wind flow across my face and the sun slowly set . Seagull soaring through the air the scenery was breath taking but situation was not the school was almost broke but the headmaster said it was all a lie and the school will receive a new funding from Japan. Many did believe in him but some didn't. Many of the school club were know closed, any that was still open, had very little equipment to work with which made a massive blow to the Infantry combat team as there now out gun and out numbered.

The sound of thunder awoke me of his deep look like it going to rain i guest i go in and read the manual one last time to refresh my memory desired to walk to his bed and lie down and pulling a small book from the draw and started reading it

ohhh were are my manners im Akio Takahashi or also known as the commander of Akagi Boys high School Infantry Combat know it kind of weird how i got not meaning how i got on to this ship i mean how i got in this world,You see i don't belong here this world is pretty much a anime you see back in my world this was a anime call girls und panzer where girls battle in tanks and i was a fan of the anime plus there was a movie coming out soon i was so happy but fate said otherwise so here i am in this unknown universe,well not really.

Chapter 6 Safety

Safety is our highest priority to protect the people who play it sport we will go over the different safety features in the equipment and gear. The sport is set in a ww2 team game much like tankery so the uniform that the the player were are ww2 the uniform is a bit more thick than the real uniform used in ww2 it because we had a special layer that protect the user from the simulation bullet that the enemy will fire at are require to wear and keep your glove,mask and Helmet at all time while on the battlefield.

The weapons are all ww2 style weapons these weapon are specialized to fire simulation rounds,but rounds 50cal and up are banned. Simulation rounds are specially built not to penetrate there target, When a simulation round hit there target a small microchip on the user helmet will calculate if it a kill or a wound from the force it hit it target if the the target is killed a electric shock will shock the user enough to put him to the ground and a red light will turn on indicating that the target is killed. You are required to stay there on the ground for the duration of the match unless a and field artillery are allowed to be use but must use P.H.E.R(Practice High Explosive Rounds) Rounds that explode in mid air sending simulation bullets in all direction.

 **...**

 **Akio Apartment 6:00pm**

 ***beep***

 ***beep***

 ***beep***

 ***click***

uhhhhh hate mornings why do they come so fast. I slowly slipped out of bed, taking a quick stretch before changing into his jogging clothes and when out the door .It was a usual routine i do everyday since i join Infantry combat somewhat hate myself for was peaceful as usual as many people don't get up this early in the morning,i don't know why i do my jog i took a shower,change,ate,brush and that my boring but daily routine. I proceeding to the Warehouse for the briefing for today match against Shokaku boys high school.

i Arrive at the Warehouse after a 10min warehouse was a standard size warehouse stored all the equipment they needed,from vehicle to weapons and the school had very little money to spend. Akagi Boys high School was equipped with two .251 both unarmed as there mg are used for footman but still can be mounted , M8 Greyhound with a 30cal attached, it 37mm gun is not used, 8 sub-machine guns 3 ,shotguns and 2 machine guns, 6 semi automatic rifles, 35 bolt action rifles, 8 pistols and a french Brandt Mle 1935 mortar, all from different countries from the M1 grand to Mg34 .Akio continue to walk as he inspect that all the equipment were here and looked ready for transport to the match.

He Arrive a what look to a small room with a sign on the door saying 'briefing room'i simply pretty much a classroom

"Alright guys let begin"I said catching everyone attendance"As all of you have hear we are going to be our late mock battle against Shokaku boys high school"i said with a slight sad tone "ok well let begin the briefing. Everyone this well be call operation Turbine,Our objective for this mission will be king of the ever team hold the the hill for 1min win or eliminate the Environment will be Urban so were be looking at close quarter combat so i want as many people to be equip with either a smg or shotgun if we can pull this other question

One raise there hand up from the Coward"sir how many will be fighting in this operation"

Right i forgot about that "there will be a maxim-on of 60 and i know we only have 30 but that doesn't mean were death in the water remember size don't matter it the experience and skill" well that somewhat true i guest if Oarai can beat every other school in tankery like the anime then we can. What we got to lose anyway.

"Alright no more"i waited a few more seconds before continuing "we leave in 30mins dismiss"

 **...**

 **Akagi Boys high School: Assembly Area**

ahhhh always hate this feeling,You know that feeling of being nervous like when the test day comes or when you do public speech, yeah that i was busy doing my final checking my Owen Gun and Parabellum-Pistole (Luger) with a Kar98 scoped rifle on my back, i would prefer a bolt-action but we were in CQC (close quarter combat) , suddenly i started to hear the sound of a jeep. As i Turning around to see the jeep stop and saw 5 familiar faces.

A girl with long blonde hair and pair of light blues eyes rush to me before giving me a deadly i mean deadly i mean i cant breath, I wander how Miho survives these hug in the about hugs i usually sort of blush when a girl hugs me because,well there assets touching me but then again my mind was busy starving of reminds me I CANT BREATH!"

"Good to see you again Akio"still hugging tightly.

"Kay...Cant...Breath"Kay quickly let go of me as i was on the ground gasping for she got a tight grip.

"sorry my bad" Kay said scratching back of head

"it fine"i said as i got up, man she got a tight grip. the other 3 member got out of there jeep

"Akio how long has it been, what 4 mouths"the man in a US 101st airborne uniform

"Yea, it has been a while David, hi Naomi, hi Alisa"David is a 17 year old man with short grey hair he has a birth mark on his left hand and wear a black glove on his right with the same height as Naomi

"Hi"Both said at the same time

"so what bring you here"i said

"we came to wish you luck dummy"Kay said as she hitting the Stahlhelm (German ww2 helmet) Oh i forgot about the uniform damn i new i forgot something, anyway Akagi Boys high School Infantry Combat Team Uniform is ww2 Grey German Wehrmacht Uniform with our school emblem on it left shoulder while Shokaku boys high school the brother of Saunders Girls High both of there school are rich they have a wide range of American ww2 Uniforms but today there wearing the 101st Airborne Uniform.

"Commander the match start soon recommend you get back"a man said from the radio on the jeep

"well we best be off good luck Akio your need it"David Grind and he and the rest walk why he grinding.

 **...**

 **Akagi Boys high School : Starting Positions**

i watch as a flare shot up into the sky signaling the match has start

"Panzer Vor!"i shouted through the radio

"uhhh again Akio you know were not in a tank right and plus doesn't Oarai use that"Katsuo said confused

Right i forgot dammit i watch to much Girls Und Panzer"ohh shut up and let get moving"

 **...**

 **Authors Notes:**

 **To be honest im not happy with this chapter i feel like i explain the rules wrong and the setting as well,well i dont know i might rewrite this chapter.**

 **soo sorry if you thing this story was dead but it not i will try my best to upload chapter a bit more faster so im sorry**

 **Fill free to pm me your ideas and how to improve on my writing and have a nice day :D**

 **PS who excited about the Girls Und Panzer The Movie, i am :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Infantry Combat (Part 2)

**Author Note:**

 **Hey how your day?**

 **Prev Chapter updates:**

 **The whole team will also be going not just akio ( in chapter one i say only Akio was going ).**

 **i change Yuki Takumi to Kasumi Takumi ( i got the names mix up and put Yuki instead of Kasumi, yea im smart aren't i ).**

 **m3 scout car to m8 Greyhound ( it will prove vital later in the story).**

 **Number of rifles (don't need to have a reason and don't have one).**

 **50cal and up ban (forgot to add it to my fic, was to busy thinking how bad i wrote the chapter).**

 **i also notice that when i up 50 - dot - cal it don't register when i put it into the doc management on the fanfic web and didn't spot the problem till know so im sorry if there was some missing words in the prev chapters.**

 **Oh and one more thing i tend to change a lot of stuff on my previous chapters because im never happy with it so yea, but i will keep you updated on the changes so you wont get I know it bad for the story but that just how i am so im sorry if you get annoyed by this.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own girls und panzer only my oc.**

 **...**

 **Infantry Und Panzer**

 **Chapter 3: Infantry Combat (Part 2)**

 **Akagi Boys high School vs Shokaku boys high school Battleground**

 **Akio POV**

"Match Start" A voice was hear over the speaker as a flare was shot into the sky.

(Radio)"Panzer Vor!" I shouted throughout the radio.

"uhhhh again Akio we are not in a tank and plus doesn't Ooarai use that saying"Katsuo said annoyed.

Katsuo is your stereotypical person. weird smile, eyes, wave, the works. He's not particularly tall, but not short either and he's lanky and skinny. His one dimple just seems to make his weird smiles seem more Asian. His Orange hair is cut in a bowl cut and his eyes a chocolate brown. His complexion is slightly pale.

Right i forgot im in there world know, Dammit "ohh shut up and let get moving" I said. The Team of 30 troops split into 3 groups. Assault Team code name Angle 1, Defense team code name Angle 2 and finally Sniper team code name Angle 3.

Angle 1 with a total of 14 troops divided into smaller squad of 4, Named Alpha 1 to Alpha 7. Armed with smg or shotguns,mg34 and grenades, Supported with a m8 Greyhound armed with two 30cal machine guns.

Angle 2 with a total of 14 troops divided into smaller squad of 4, Bravo 1 to Bravo 7 most were armed with rifle, shotguns and a mg34 but some were armed with smgs and a Brandt Mle 1935 mortar.

Angle 3 was a 2 man team armed with a deadly Mosin Nagant 91/30 with a PU scope and a m1 carbine.

I was in command of Angle 1. As my team slowly progress through the street of the town the group move to a fork in the road. It was eerie quietness as the the only sound was the footstep and sound of the roaring engine of the m8 Geyhound and rain starting to pour down on us.

The town in it self was quit amazing considering that i im a military nerd well sort of, the town was design too look like a town in the 1940s. some of the building were either destroyed or damaged and shell holes and bullet holes littered all over the roads and buildings from previous sensha-do and infantry combat matches. Unlike other mock battle area the damage on the building were usually not repair to give of more of a war atmosphere the only damage repaired are the building that are unstable due to the amount of damage it took and so that the area is not a flat wasteland with no standing buildings.

Hmm this is too quiet where could they be, my train of thought stop as i can hear the sound of a small explosion in the far distance before the sound of a small whistling sound can be heard getting mind click as i remember what that sound was "GET DOWN!" i shouted and i jumped behind cover as the sound of the mortar shell detonated in the air sending simulation Rounds over it target area. I lookup from my cover to assess the damages seeing 3 men on the floor, 2 with red light indicating that there hit and out of action and 1 with yellow light indicating that he was wounded and would need medical attending. But my thought was interrupted one again as the sound of M1919 Browning machine gun rounds ripple through the air as it cutting down 2 more soldier as they try to get to cover.

A bullet whizzed past me and hitting Soldat Daichi (Soldat equivalent of private) in the helmet setting him to the ground. I was still watching in shock as a soldier pull me back behind cover as the Browning Bullet smash again the wall "Sir what are your orders!" Obergefreiter Shinj (Obergefreiter equivalent of Senior Lance Corporal) shouted over the enemy gunfire. "God Dammit shinj give me thethe radio , YUJI,Mashiro,HIROYUKI,Tadashi try and flank the enemy, everyone else suppressive fire, FUCK! " i cursed as as our m3 Greyhound top mount gunner(or loader) get knock out, reach for SCR-300 radio on Soldat Dachi back who was still lying behind me to call in for support.

(Radio)"Angle 2 this is Angle 1 request mortar stri..."but i was cut of by a another mortar shell exploding near him.

(Radio)"Angle 1 this is Angle 2 we can't give you support these bastard are hamming us and the mortar is the only god dam thing that holding them back!"

(Radio)"Dammit, Angle 3 how about you?" I asked

(Radio)"Give - us a - second" Hayato Said between breaths

(Radio)"Hayato out of shape i see maybe we need to restrict your daily love of ice cream"

(Radio)"Fuck you, that has nothing to do with me out of shape"

(Radio)"Sureeeeee"

 **...**

 **Hayato POV**

As i settle down in the church bell tower. I was prone looking through a giant hole in the wall using my binoculars with my close friend Hibiki who had the Mosin Nagant 91/30 with Pu scope who appears to be SLEEPING!

Hayato is exactly your normal guy...except that you normally wouldn't see someone that has jet black hair along with the purest sapphire of eyes. Hayato isn't exactly someone you would call fat nor skinny either, more average weight and comes up to a height of 5'6

Hibiki Katagaya is a Sleepy guy. You will normally find him with his clothes disheveled and his red messy hair. He never fun of chores such as washing and cleaning so you would find his apartment very Dirty. Though he is filthy, he is quite fit and is quite skilled with a rifle especially with his treasured Mosin Nagant Model 1891/30, which was past down to him by his grandfather who served in ww2.

"Hey sleepyhead time to wake up"I said somewhat annoyed

"huhhh what time is it?"Hibiki Said Sleepily

"Time to get the ass out of your head, how can you even sleep anyway, Akio team is pin down and he need support to get on your dam gun"I said, even thought he maybe a sleepyhead he is a bloody amazing shooter."Target Spotted 320m away in front of us, i count 8 targets"

"ohh look you can count congrats"Hibiki said with a grin

"Shut up and focus on taking out our targets" I said angrily

"yea, yea"Hibiki replied before looking down his sight.

 ***Bang***

The Bullet Erupted out the barrel of the Mosin. The bullet Slicing through the air to it target smashing the unfortunate target in the head sending him to the ground.

"Target hit next target"

 ***Bang***

"Target hit next target"

 ***Bang***

one by one the Shokaku troops drop from Hibiki bullets

"Target hit last target"

 ***Bang***

"Target miss course correction 2 degrees right"

 ***Bang***

"Target down, all target eliminated nice work Hibiki as always"

"ohh your to kind"Hibiki said smiling

 **...**

 **Akio POV**

I look over the cover see the body of enemy scattered. I sign in relief "alright medics patch the wounded and the rest let set up a defensive perimeter till we can get the wounded back up" I said as i did a body count. hmm 4 down and 2 wounded that make 6 until there wounds are patch up." alright Greyhound and Alpha 4 go back and see if you support Angle 2 and rest of you let mov..."

 ***Booom***

The sound of a mortar round exploded near our position "Fucking hell can't i just finish my sentence. Hayato got visual on the dam mortar" I said through the SCR-300 radio on my back that i have pick up from the down soldier.

(Radio)"Yea, there about 300m north east from your position"

(Radio)"Can you take the shot"

(Radio)"Negative there a bloody building blocking our view"

(Radio)"Right keep me posted on enemy position"

(Radio)"Roger, regroup with Alpha 4 we can handle ourselves"

Looking back, see the medic just finishing Rap the medical bandage with is a bandage with a transmitter in it "Alright Alpha 6 and 7 let move on the mortar before we get our ass blown off "

 **...**

 **Meanwhile**

 **Katsuo POV**

We have been fighting for a good 10 to 20min against the Shokaku troops trying to break our defence line i was station just on the northern side of the command building which hold our flag. Shokaku troops manage to break through our outer defense line just 5min ago and eliminating the mortar team. we were down to only about 4 men left the rest have been killed.

 ***Splash***

i quickly look through the window "contact north side!" i duck as the bullet smash through the they must have hear me when i shout. As the gunshot die down a bit I raises my rifle opening fire on my first target getting him in the leg, quickly ducking back down as more soldier started pelting the window. I look next to me seeing Gefreiter Norio (Gefreiter equivalent Lance Corporal) fighting his M1911 colt with his Winchester Model 1897 or also known as the Trench gun on his back, as the enemy are out of it effective firing range. he will be luck to even hit the side of a barn if he tried to shot at the enemy of about 35 to 40m away with his shotgun. The 2 other soldiers, Kazuki and Taro was covering the main entrance.

Kazuki rank Unteroffizier (Unteroffizier equivalent Sergeant/Corporal) armed with a M1941 Johnson Light Machine Gun that he pick up from one of the Shokaku rank Stabsgefreiter (Stabsgefreiter equivalent Senior Lance Corporal) armed with Błyskawica submachine gun, both were facing the door way with there guns at the should be able to handle themselves

As if to test his words the door burst open and a small object get thrown into the room"Grenade!" Stabsgefreiter Taro shouted hiding behind a table turn on it side.

 ***Boom***

I rushed to the stairs as Taro and Kazuki both quickly recovered from the grenade and raising there weapons as 3 soldiers rushed three of us open fire quickly dropping our targets as more rushed in. I aim for my then target but...

 ***Click***

"Fuck" I said quickly realizing that was my last clip and reaching for my bayonet well blunt rubber bayonet to be more specific. I read myself for the finale charge "BANZAI!" I scream as i charge down the stairs as my teammate continue to fight, trying there best not to hit me in the process. I thrust my bayonet on a soldier chest, his microchip sensing that he hit set a electric shock dropping him to the ground "yes" i said happy not realizing that my teammate were on the ground. I look up from my target on the floor to stare straight into a barrel of a browning pistol, well FUCK.

 ***Bang***

The Man cock his head to the right from the force of a bullet smashing into his head quickly reacting, I snatched the pistol mid air quickly aiming my newly equipped pistol to the man to my left who was looking up the stairs. firing 2 shots into the my target almost at point blank range, his body diving backwards dropping his m1 carbine which crashed on the ground. There was gunfire outside getting more and more intense as i jump for the carbine while Gefreiter Norio who had rushed out of the upstairs room after hearing my "BANZAI" Battle cry, blasting his shotgun as more enemy started running inside the house thinking that there comrades had cleared it.

 **...**

 **Hayato POV**

sound of the Hercules JXD 6 cylinder gasoline engine of the m8 Greyhound and consent sound of the two 30cal machine gun (one in the turret and the other on top of the turret) chugging away at there target as the Angle 2 who we regrouped with to help push and reinforce our defense Squad with Alpha 4, Tadashi,Yoshiro,Kaoru,Iwao. Obersoldat Tadashi Armed with a PPSh-41, Unteroffizier Yoshrio (Unteroffizier equivalent Sergeant/Corporal) armed with his MAS-36 rifle and 2 m1 grenades, Soldat Kaoru armed with a M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle,Panzerfaust 30 on his back and finally Soldat Iwao armed with a M1 carbine and all 4 are armed with a Walther P38. Slowly advancing as the Shokaku Infantry combat Assault squad. Well more of a platoon size of about 36 or more, half of there bloody deployed force. "Oberfeldwebel over here! on the count of 3 were going to lay down suppressive fire, you and Unterfeldwebel Hibiki will flank right throught this alley way. just give the signal" Yoshiro shouted from the other side of the road in one of the many shell holes that are littered all over the street particularly this road for some reason.

Turning to my comrade who look like on the verge of passing out. "Hey, you heard what he said" i nudge my partner who grumble in anger "yea, yea i heard him" signing i turned back to Unteroffizier Yoshiro and gave a thumps up who nodded in responses.

"1..."

"2..."

"3... SUPRESSIVE FIRE!"

Simultaneously all 4 members of the Alpha 4 rose from there little shell hole and open fired with the m8 greyhound who had just finished reloading it two 30cal machine guns. Gripping my m1 Carbine tighter and taking a deep breath i burst out of my cover with Hibiki tagging close behind as bullet wizzed past by Shokaku troops blind firing trying to score a lucky hit but quickly stop as there hands get hit by Alpha 4 bullets.

"PANZER!" shouted one of the member of Alpha 4. As he finished saying that a half track yes a half track not a tank even thought it mean Armour in German jezz get it right a quick glimpse at the vehicle my eyes widened as i see the silhouette of what look like a tube,that object can only be one thing. The Bazooka launched it rocket smacking it in the m8 Greyhound frontal Armour rocking it back from the impact, due to it little Armour it didn't stand a chance again the rocket as a white flag pop up much like in tankery. The force of the rocket knock me of balance and tumbling to the ground as the enemy taking the opportunity to open fire after our m8 Greyhound was taken out.

 **...**

 **Akio POV**

glancing down to my wrist watch on my right hand, it saying 2:44 pm. "one more minute" I said to myself as i closed my eyes to go over the plan one more time in my head. The Plan was simple breach when the clock struck from 2 entrance front and back with 4 troops in each entrance and clear each room till they find the flag, we were down to 8 men due to the heavy resistance but we manage to take out some 12 troops, know there was just a small number of them left in the flag house which was odd as we though that there would be more Defending the Flag. Taking the stick grenade out and removing the cap of the bottom of the grenade and a string falling out of the grenade, checking back on my wrist watch, it saying 2:45pm i smiled and look backup and nodded my head to Mashiro as i pull the string me smile back as he open the door big enough so i can throw the grenade throw it and quickly slam the door shut as the grenade past thought the doorway. Shout can be heard as 2 grenade detonated inside the house, no sooner Mashiro kick the door down breaking the lock this time instead of simply opening it.

Note to self don't mess with Mashiro and this is fucking awesome never regretted choosing Infantry Combat as a subject.

Mashiro stepping in first then me second, the room we entered was a kitchen of some sort there was a oven the our right riddle with bullet holes, that was pretty much it, im serious there nothing in here well beside the a bodys of enemy that got killed by the grenade and over turn table but that it the place is literally a wreck. Moving into the living room i spotted the other breach team who was waiting for me and my team to clear the first floor as they watch the stairs. I nodded to them with they nodded back as we pile up the stairs,As soon as the first man turn to corner, he get hit in the shoulder as bullets started flying. A small object roll down the stairs stopping in the middle of the group.

 *** Boom ***

The force of the grenade exploding send me flying back into Mashiro, luckily the person in front save me from the explosion. Falling back down the stairs with a huge thud "Ouch, sorry Mashiro" I said as i got of him.

"it fine, it not your fault" Mashiro waving of my worries off as he got back up "so what the plan"

"Right here the plan i through a grenade through the hallway, one it exploded you go left and clear it while i go to the right got it?"

"your plan is very simple you know" Mashiro commented as he pumped his shotgun

"My plan maybe simple but there effective" I said back as i ready the grenade

"Ready?"

"Ready" with that confirmation I thrown the grenade, shouts can be hear as the grenade when off

 ***Boom***

rushing out i open fired on the 2 dashed soldiers with my Owen gun, hitting one through the chest and next and the other one through twice in the head. There were 2 doors on my side, readying myself on the first door i took a deep breath i kick the door. The door didn't resisted as i step in sweeping the room for any target or the flag, founding the room clear i processed to the next door as i can hear a shotgun going off, readying myself again i kick the door with the same result as i sweep left i saw the silhouette of a person quickly reacting i dived to the right as a shotgun rounds landed were i was a minute ago quickly rasing my gun and dropping him to the ground i scan the room again hoping that no one was there, spotting only the flag. Sighting in relief i got but and grabbed the flag from it stand

"Shokaku boys high school Flag has been taken,

Akagi Boys high School Wins!"

 **Month After Akagi Boys high School vs Shokaku boys high school Match**

 **Akagi Boys high School Runway**

 **2100 Hours (9pm)**

The Sound of the Junkers Ju 52 engine roar in the background as i gazed at the night sky one last time the night was quiet peaceful the moon was full showing the stars in the cloud less sky's, I guess this is it Akagi Boys high School is closing. I had been in this school since the start of this last year, this school no this world change my life, ever since i got in this world my life as been going for the better i guess not everything is meant to be good. The sound of footstep and a hand was place on my shoulder.

"How you holding up Akio" Our Infantry Combat Instructor Daisuke ask as he look up at the sky as well

"Good i just" I said

"oh it will be fine you will love this school i heard they even won this years national sensha-dō championship plus i got a surprise when we get there" Daisuke said trying to lighten me up.

"yea i heard... wait what surprise" i said surprised

"ohh you will see" Daisuke said as he left for the Junkers Ju 52 planes

hmmm i wander what surprise he has. my thought was cut of as Mashiro shout out to me "hey Akio hurry up the plane leaving don't want to be left behind"

"Yea Coming" I Said I as i rush to the plane, well I guest this is the start of a new Adventure, let see what this world has in store.

 **...**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Well there you go my first battle scene or chapter, hope you guys enjoy. It took me 2 months to write, I know that long and that bad but im a lazy shit.**

 **Akio infantry combat team is about 30 people all with there own names but there no description as im lazy and who would remember all 30 people description, list of name at the bottom. Im not the best in military stuff so ranks may be weird or change.**

 **Fill free to pm or review to how to improve on my writing or what you think of the story, every bit counts and have a nice day :D**

 **Other Members names:**

 **Yuichiro**

 **Katsuo**

 **MASATO**

 **NORIO**

 **Makoto**

 **SHINJ**

 **ROKURO**

 **Mashiro**

 **Tadashi**

 **Katsumi**

 **SHUJI**

 **Takumi**

 **YOSHIRO**

 **YUJI**

 **Akira**

 **Daichi**

 **Haruo**

 **Kaoru**

 **TARO**

 **DAIKI**

 **HIROYUKI**

 **JIRO**

 **KOJI**

 **GOROU**

 **IWAO**

 **KAZUKI**


End file.
